


Look at you, Strawberry Blight...

by DesmondKane



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cottage core, Dulcea - Freeform, Dulcea.rt, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, ITS SO FLUFFY!!!!, Lumity, Lumity Date, Mitski-Strawberry Blonde, One Shot, Songfic, Strawberry Dresses, a lot of fluff, art included, mitski - Freeform, strawberry blonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesmondKane/pseuds/DesmondKane
Summary: Luz takes the most beautiful girl from The Boiling Isles on a date to the most beautiful place on Earth to listen to the most beautiful music ever made and to have the most beautiful day ever. Beautiful things ensue.(Inspired by a piece I commissioned from Dulcea.rt. A thank you to her, as well as u/Emira-Blight on Reddit for beta-reading this for me)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	Look at you, Strawberry Blight...

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to u/Emira-Blight on Reddit for beta-reading this for me, and an extra-special thank you to Dulcea.rt for both doing the commission and enjoying the story. More details below.

Amity fidgeted nervously, playing with the hem of her bright pink loose-fitting strawberry dress as she closed her eyes, trying to avoid seeing through the window of the infernal demon Luz had called a ‘car.’ Why did I agree to do this, Amity thought, trying so desperately to hide her nerves from the two humans in the beast; her girlfriend and her girlfriends mother.

_Why did I, a witch, agree to go to the human world?  
_

_Why did I, a witch, agree to go ride in this human vehicle?  
_

_Why did I, a witch, agree to hold a human ha- _  
__

Amity’s train of thought stopped for a second as she realized she was feeling a familiar, warm hand take hers and give it a reassuring squeeze. The green-haired witch slowly opened her left eye to see the bright, understanding smile of the most amazing and wonderful and perfect girl she had ever met; Luz Noceda, who’s chocolate brown eyes made Amity want to just melt into a puddle right there inside the putrid metallic monstrosity.

“Hey, Ami,” Luz assured her, giving Amity’s hand another squeeze, “are you ok? If you’re having second thoughts, we can go back if you’d…”

“NO,” Amity said, a little louder and more rapidly then she wanted. She cleared her throat, sighing as she looked back at Luz, taking note of her beautiful brown strawberry dress and how it contrasted quite well with both the Latina’s lovely complexion and the dark satchel she had flung over her shoulder. “I mean…I want to do this, Luz,” Amity stated with a weak smile. “You were so excited to show me this place, and Owlbert went to all the effort of…well, ‘borrowing’ these dresses.” She was able to sit a little straighter now, her smile widening as she did so. “I couldn’t possibly turn back now.”

Luz nodded with the infectious enthusiasm only Luz could muster. “Well, Eda said Owlbert DID pay for these, so…”

“And how did a Palisman come across enough human snails to afford these,” Amity asked with a small chuckle.

Luz bit her lip and blushed slightly, knowing how her mentor's mastery of mysticism was only ever matched by her thoroughness in theft. “You know, I never really thought to ask that…”

Camilla glanced back at her kids with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Outside of the occasional question about how Amity was feeling, and one particularly embarrassing baby story that even the ever confident Luz herself had to blush at, Camilla had mostly been quiet. She didn’t want to scare her daughters charming, if a tad dramatic, girlfriend any more then she already was.

This was all so new to the young witchling; car’s, roads, strawberries…these were all ‘human’ things Amity couldn’t quite wrap her head around, no matter how many late-night study sessions she had with Gus telling her. She’d tried learning from him for a whole week to impress Luz with her knowledge on the subject, but she stopped pretending to know anything at all about Luz’s world after greeting Camilla with an awkward high-five and attempting to set fire to a refrigerator.

Amity shook her head. “Anyway, why did you even want these dresses? I thought you were more of a tux girl.”

“Oh, I am,” Luz smirked, remembering how she’d worn a lovely little tuxedo-tutu combo to fight off the fear demon Grom. “But, well…I thought these would be better for the surprise.”

Amity just shook her head, a small smile still on her lips as she continued to look at the lovely human before her.

After a few more minutes of Luz holding Amity’s hand and occasionally giving it a small squeeze, the car thankfully came to a halt, pulling over in a dark forest. Camilla turned to the girls in the back and reminded them she’d pick them up around sunset, which should give Luz plenty of time to show off the surprise she had, and to call if they needed anything. Luz nodded and thanked her mother in the cute human tongue Amity couldn’t quite understand. Spanish, as Luz called it, sounded so beautiful to Amity, but no matter how often Luz tried to teach her the language, even Hexsides top students couldn’t quite get the hang of it.

It didn’t help that the Spanish lessons almost inevitably turned into kissing lessons, but still.

Amity stepped out of Camilla’s car, arching her back after the long period of sitting in the infernal demon. Luz, meanwhile, gleefully waved her hand at the leaving vehicle, calling out more Spanish, a farewell, Amity could gather. Camilla honked affirmatively in response, which caused Luz to smile and spin around, her delightfully dark dress spinning with her. Luz took Amity’s hands in hers and let out an excited squeal. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH,” she cried out, her glee so infectious that Amity couldn’t help but let out a small smile. “I can’t believe I’m about to show my wonderful girlfriend one of the greatest places on the ENTIRETY of Earth! This is gonna be A-MAZE-ING!”

At the word “girlfriend,” Amity suddenly became VERY aware of Luz’s hands on hers, their warmth and texture so familiar to Amity at this point that she could mindlessly trace the inner lines of Luz’s palms against any hard surface on muscle memory alone. Still, for a second, Amity couldn’t help but feel a small blush forming on her cheeks. She had gotten better over the past month with controlling herself around the adorable ball of sunshine and wonderment that was Luz Noceda. The first time Luz called Amity her girlfriend, the top student at Hexside practically fainted into her arms. Now, Luz could call Amity her girlfriend, Ami, the Best Thing that Ever Happened to Her, Choco-Milk, even Mittens, and Amity could control the sudden need to pinch herself to make it clear she wasn’t dreaming. Still, that didn’t mean that she could stop herself from blushing whenever Luz was **THIS** cute.

“Heh, yeah,” Amity says, trying to hide her sudden bout of nerves. “Amazing. I’m-I’m totally not nervous or anything, no way!” Her eyes scanned the surroundings, trying to look at anything but her wonderful first kisses smile and squinted. “Uh…Luz…this place…doesn’t look THAT great, if I’m being honest…especially not for outfits like these.” She gestured towards the two girls midsection, directing their attention to their fruit-covered attire.

Luz let out a light giggle, an adorable sound that, for the briefest of moments, made Amity wonder if she’s about to turn completely crimson. “Well, obviously THIS isn’t the place, Ami,” she teased, poking her girlfriends’ arm with a sly smile crossing her kissable lips. “It’s about a five minute walk. But TRUST me, when we get there you are gonna LOVE IT!” Luz took Amity’s hand into hers and tugged the witch along the road. “Now onward, my dear Ami, to that a’way,” she confidently declared, pointing to the woods left of the road.

Amity glanced over to where Luz pointed, raising an eyebrow. “Uh…you’re certain about that, Luz?” She couldn’t quite tell from where they were standing, but there didn’t appear to be anything there that might be considered ‘A-MAZE-ING’ for Amity to see.

But before Amity could question further, Luz wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a cheeky grin. “Ami,” she says, attempting to sound suave and flirty, yet coming across more as dorky but still cute, in a way only Luz can be, “the only time I’ve ever felt this certain before was that I first kissed you.” She gives a little wink at the end, a silly gesture that none the less forced Amity’s thoughts to sputter and flail wildly, as if Luz had just set off a bomb in her head and heart. That statement, the arm around her waist, and the small peck on her cheek that comes after turns Amity a shade of scarlet she was certain only a witch could ever be. Luz merely smiled, and led her down the path.

After five minutes of walking, the two realize that Luz had, in fact, been leading them the opposite direction. The two girls turned themselves around and spent the next ten minutes walking the opposite direction. Amity didn’t mind the diversion or backtracking, though. After all, Amity was with Luz. The wonderfully strange girl could lead Amity to the ends of the Boiling Isles with the map upside down and she would be content.

After some time, the two finally started to reach the mysterious location. Amity saw light streaming through the cracks in the leaves, raising a hand to block out the strange, new sun. Luz turned to Amity, a boisterous jump in her step. Even by Luz’s standard’s, she seemed excited to show off this beautiful place. “Ok,” Luz whispers, as if not to startle something, which was adorable to Amity considering how happy her girlfriend clearly was. “Just close your eyes, and get ready for me to blow. Your. MIND.”

She emphasizes the last three words seriously, which made Amity giggle. For the briefest moment, she forgot about her worries and fears of the human realm and just focused on her girlfriend. Amity placed her hands over her eyes and Luz wrapped her arm around Amity’s waist again, leading her out of the forest. Even with her eye’s closed, Amity could tell Luz was practically jumping for joy.

She suddenly felt Luz stop. “Now,” Luz declared dramatically, “my dearest Amity Blight, feast your eyes on THIS!”  
  
Amity removed her hands and opened her eyes and let out a small gasp. In a small voice, she said “Luz… I thought humans couldn’t do magic…”

Luz raised an eyebrow. “Well, no, we can’t without glyphs...”

“Then how do you explain THIS,” Amity asked, waving her arm to emphasize what the two were now looking at.

Before them lied a vast, gorgeous field of dandelions. There wasn’t a single cloud in the bright blue sky, allowing the sun to dazzle the whole beautiful valley in a magnificent light. It looked like something out of a children’s fairytale, or a dream. Amity couldn’t believe it wasn’t some sort of illusion spell.

“I’ve… nothing on the Boiling Isles comes even CLOSE to this! Luz, how did you-“

“My mom used to bring me here to play around in during the summer,” Luz exclaimed with a grin. “It was so big and beautiful and just…GAHHH!” She practically yelled out her last word, completely incapable of finding any other possible descriptors. She turned back to Amity, rubbing the back of her neck, sheepish at her outburst. “And, well, I thought, ‘Hey, Luz, you’re dating this beautiful witch, and there’s this beautiful field, and hey, there’s this beautiful day coming up soon. Why not combine all three of those beautiful things and…well…”

Amity just stared at her girlfriend, her mouth slightly agape in disbelief. “Luz…this place is…it’s beautiful. I can’t…” without being able to say anything more, Amity just wrapped her arms around her bright, silly, wonderful girlfriends torso and brought her in for the biggest hug she could muster. “The fact you thought of me here and just…I don’t…”

Luz let loose a wide, dazzling smile and took Amity’s hand, pulling her along as Luz ran down the hill. “Come on, Ami,” she laughed, “I wanna try something.”

Amity couldn’t help but blush and bite her lip. It was only by the Titan’s grace that she hadn’t burst into flame.

When the two young women reached the bottom of the hill, Luz let go of Amity’s hand (Amity was a little disappointed, but tried to hide it) and dug her hand inside of the bag slung over her shoulders. Grinning widely, she pulled out a sketchbook, one with a picture she’d drawn and colored in of her and Amity, dressed as Azura and Hecate, kissing in a chibi style. Amity blushed at the picture as Luz flipped through the sketchbook. “Hmmm…you and me kissing…you and me getting married…you and me doing our first mortgage together…”

It was official. Amity was about to faint from the sudden blood rush to her face.

“AH-HA,” Luz cried out, finding the pictures she was looking for. “Check it out,” she said, turning the sketchbook to her crimson-faced girlfriend. Amity almost shut her eyes, knowing she wouldn’t be able to handle it if it was another drawing of the two together. But when she peeked, she was more puzzled then anything.

“A…light glyph,” Amity asked, quizzically.

Luz nodded. “Yeah!” She started to tear out the page, then the pages after that, all covered in light glyphs. She placed the papers around the two girls, putting little rocks on top of them so that they weren’t carried away by the wind.

Amity furrowed her brow quizzically. “But…you said glyphs don’t work in the human world,” she stated, remembering when Luz had told her about the battle she had with the green-haired witches former mentor. “That they just disintegrate.”

“Awww, its so cute when you remember the little things I tell you,” Luz squealed, placing the last paper down and turning to face Amity with a big smile. “But that was when I did it. And, well, humans don’t have natural magic.”

Amity started to get an idea of what Luz was, as the human would say, ‘putting down.’ “But I do…so you think if I touch them, then…”

“Then the glyphs may actually work!” Luz pointed to a nearby paper, smiling at Amity. “Try stepping on it, lets see if this works.” 

There was a bright light in the girls eye’s, a light of curiosity and wonderment that Amity had only ever seen in two types of people; young children, and Luz whenever she was about to test a new glyph. Amity couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“Alright,” Amity said, stepping forward, “but if this doesn’t work, you’ll be ok, right?”

Luz nodded, taking Amity’s hand into hers and squeezing it lightly. “Of course I will be,” Luz said, staring at Amity with her cute brown eyes. “I’m with you, aren’t I?”

Amity tried to step on the paper before she collapsed from Luz’s adorableness.

The green-haired witch looked down, the tips of her pinkish shoes touching the center of the glyph. Slowly, she lifted her shoe off the paper, and for a second, the two girls held there breaths, hoping beyond hope that the paper didn’t just disappear or catch fire or-

The glyph itself began to glow, and the edges of the paper curled into itself, morphing into a perfect sphere of light. Amity and Luz stared in amazement as the orb rose up. Even when the day was as bright as today, the light orb was still distinct and beautiful against the blue sky.

Luz let out another adorable squeal and clasped her hands together. “AMI, YOU DID IT! YOU REALLY DID IT!” She looked as the orb raised itself up to Amity’s face, and Amity couldn’t help but feel a small swelling of pride at the magic, even if it was something a child could do.

“Well, I mean, of course I did,” Amity chortled. “What, thought I was Hexsides best student for nothing?”

Luz laughed, a glorious, adorable little laugh that, Amity had to admit, made her go soft. “And, now, le piece de resistance,” Luz said, smiling as she took off her satchel and shuffled through it. After briefly sticking her tongue out in a cute “Hmmm” look, Luz finally found the two things she was looking for; a scroll-like device Amity had heard her call a ‘cell phone,’ and a small, otter shaped…thing that Amity wasn’t sure about.

“Uh, Luz, what’s that,” Amity asked, pointing to the otter.

Luz looked down at where Amity was pointing as she removed the satchel and placed it nearby. “Oh, this? It’s just a special speaker I got once.”

“But…how can you speak to otters if humans don’t have magic,” Amity asked, brows furrowing.

Luz looked confused for a second, and Amity’s afraid she may have just made herself look like an idiot, but Luz just laughed. “OH! You thought…no, no, Amity, this isn’t meant for speaking with animals!” Pressing a button on the top of the otter’s head, its eyes started to glow, and Amity watched in amazement as she heard the sounds of intense clapping coming from it. Luz pressed the otters head down again and it paused. “It connects to my phone to make it sound louder. I…I found this one song and I thought ‘Hey, this is a beautiful song to dance to with your beautiful girlfriend with in a beautiful field,’ ya know?”

Amity blushed at being called ‘beautiful’ again, and she nodded. “You know, I think I would like that a lot.”

Luz smiled wider then Amity would have thought possible and threw herself into Amity’s arms, squeezing as tightly as she could around her stomach. After a second, she pulled herself back, sliding her hands down Amity’s arms and reaching her hands, intertwining their fingers together. She placed a foot delicately over the otter speakers head and grinned. “Now,” Luz said with a large, glorious smile, “may I have this dance?”

When Luz wrapped her arms around her, Amity’s mind began to race faster than it did whenever Luz touched her before they started dating. Every terrible scenario, every way of ruining this perfect moment, flashed in her mind, and for the briefest of moments, Amity was scared of doing or saying something so stupid, so terrible, that Luz would have no choice but to leave the poor Blight there, exclaiming how she could do better and that Amity was just too blushy for her.

But all that fear melted away when she looked up at Luz, a look of absolute, unbridled delight on her face. Amity knew now that Luz would never be so cruel; that Luz would stay by her side, and be there for her, and, yes, occasionally, kiss her, for as long as Amity wanted. And in that brief, glorious instance, Amity nodded, Luz started the music, and the two began to dance.

_I love everybody,_  
_Because I love you._

Smirking, Amity raised a hand above Luz’s head, twirling the human around before pulling her as close as she possibly could. She stepped back, onto one of the light glyphs, picked Luz up by her waist, and lifted them up above her head, before taking her foot off the glyph and twirling together.

_When you stood up,_  
_Walked away, barefoot,_  
_And the grass where you lay left a bed in your shape,_  
_I looked over it and ached._  
_I love everybody,_  
_Because I love you,_  
_I don’t need the city, and I don’t need proof._  
_All I need, darling, is a life in your shape,_  
_I picture it, soft, and I ache_  


Luz was laughing at the sensation as Amity cracked a giant smile, putting her down and dipping her as low as they could go. She looked up as the newest light orb rose, and she spotted the closest one to where she was standing. Amity drew Luz back up and, with a devilish wink, twirled herself under Luz’s arm, stepping out as far as she could with her back foot in order to reach the glyph. She moved her foot off the paper, and another orb formed.

_Look at you, Strawberry Blonde_

Soon, the field was positively glowing with light orbs, flying dandelion seeds, and Luz and Amity’s dancing. Both girls were laughing, their hearts racing and their bodies twirling as they danced. It wasn’t as much of a spectacle as their first dance at Grom, but that was fine by them. That had been beautiful, but it had also been a battle for the fate of the Boiling Isles, a duel between the two young witches and a demon of fear.

This was just two girls, together, dancing and enjoying each other’s company for no other reason than they wanted to.

_Reach out the car window, trying to hold the wind._  
_You tell me you love her, I give you a grin._

Luz scooped Amity up in her arms bridal style, spinning her around while the two girls laughed without a care in the world.

_All I ever wanted was a life in your shape,_  
_So I follow the white lines, follow the white lines,_  
_Keep my eyes on the road as I ache._

Amity started to listen intently to the lyrics, and noticed how sad they seemed to be in comparison to the delightful music itself.

“Hey, Luz,” she asked, “what exactly is this song about?”

_Look at you, Strawberry Blonde,_  
_Fields rolling on,_  
_I love it when you call my name._

“Well,” Luz began, “its about a super cool bad boy nerd human,

_Can you hear the bumblebee’s swarm?_

dancing with her equally nerdy witch girlfriend,

_Watching your arm._

in the middle of a glorious field,

_I love it when you look my way._

And falling HARD for her,” Luz finished.

Amity blushed as she stared at Luz.

_Look at you Strawberry Blonde,_

“Is-is that so,” she stammered out.

_Fields rolling on,_  
_I love it when you call my name._

Luz smirked. “Probably not, but I like to think it is.”

_Can you hear the bumblebee’s swarm,_  
_Watching your arm,_  
_I love it when you look my way._

Amity can’t help but giggle at Luz’s statement, a light blush dusting her face. “You beautiful nerd,” she chuckled.

_Isaiah, Isaiah, Isaiah._

“Hey,” Amity asked, “what’s ‘Isaiah’ mean?”

“I love you.”

_Isaiah, Isaiah, Isaiah…_

Amity smiled. “That’s a lovely way of saying it. Is it Span-“

But she stopped when she looked into Luz’s wide, shining eyes, so filled with warmth and kindness and innocence and...

Luz wasn’t answering her question. For all Amity knew, Luz hadn’t even heard her.

“No, Amity…I love you.”

She was stating the truth.

Amity froze, almost in shock as she just stared more into Luz’s eyes. The song was finished, and in its place all she could hear was the wind and the rapid beating of her own heart.

After what felt like an eternity, Luz blushed and looked down, stammering out “I-I mean, if you don-n’t feel the same way…I just wanted to tell you because you’re so wonderful and kind and I’ve seen you grow from a bit of a jerk into one of the single greatest people I’ve ever met and you’re beautiful and nerdy and-“

And just like that, Amity began to laugh again.

Luz looked back up, confused. “Uhmm, Ami…”

But Amity couldn’t help it. It wasn’t a laugh at Luz’s expense. It wasn’t a laugh of nervousness. It wasn’t even a laugh of humor.

It was the laugh of a person who was finally feeling a weight rising off of their chest. A weight they had on for so long, they thought of it less as a weight and more as just a part of who they were. It was the kind of laugh that someone could only give once they realized they could finally just…be happy.

“I love you too Luz,” Amity said through her laughter. “I love you too.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls spent the next few hours laughing and dancing and just being together, only occasionally stopping for Luz to draw a few more light glyphs for Amity to activate. It was the single greatest time in their lives, and both girls wanted it to last forever.

But, eventually, both girls grew tired, and laid themselves underneath a nearby pine tree, Amity curled up in Luz’s lap as she gently stroked the witches green hair. Occasionally they would talk a bit, maybe about Azura, maybe about their friends, maybe about fanfictions, but for the most part they spent the next few hours just being together, enjoying the feeling of being loved by another person.

At one point, Amity just closed her eyes and drifted off, letting out a content sigh before falling into a peaceful sleep. But some time later, Luz’s strokes turned to slightly rougher (but not too rough) pats, and Amity had to awaken from her slumber, groggy and tired.

“Huh,” Amity muttered, rubbing her eyes. “Luz, what’s up? Why did you wake me? I was dreaming that you and I were in this beautiful field and there was this lovely song and-“

“Well, unfortunately, its sundown,” Luz sighed, pointing out towards the horizon. Amity squinted, trying to see through the thick haze of tired fog around her. Sure enough, the sun was setting behind the mountains, and Amity scolded herself for falling asleep for so long.

“Oh, Titan,” she muttered, picking herself up and offering a hand to Luz. “Your mom’s probably going to be mad if we don’t head back to the road, huh?”

Luz chuckled, accepting Amity’s hand and, kissing it gently, smiled. “Yeaaah…plus, I think you’d prefer a bed or something softer to sleep on then me, ya know?”

Amity shook her head. “Nah…I think I’ll just sleep on you whenever I need to, if that’s ok.”

Luz just smiled. “I’ll write up a light glyph for us to use to guide us back. Mind grabbing my satchel, phone, and speakers?”

Amity nodded, spinning around to find her girlfriends stuff. It took a few minutes in the fading light, but Amity eventually found them all, stuffing the otter and phone into Luz’s satchel. When she turned back, Luz was holding up a finished light glyph, holding it up for Amity to activate. She tapped it gingerly, and the orb glowed with a warmth and radiance neither girl had felt from one before. Amity took the orb by one hand and, with the other, took her girlfriends. “Come on,” Amity said, smirking slightly. “I think this time, I’LL lead.”

Luz just nodded, a drowsy, loving smile plastered on her face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls trudged through the forest and, after what felt like an eternity in Amity’s groggy state, found Camilla waiting for them. They climbed into the backseat of her car, put on their seatbelts, and leaned against each other, half asleep. Camilla asked the two if they had fun, and both girls could only smile and nod. Camilla turned off the lights and started to drive home.

The ride was uneventful, save for a brief moment where Amity tried to stick her arm through the window and, after hurting her hand, Luz had to show her the switch to put it down while kissing her hand better. When the two reached Luz’s house, Camilla knew there was no way Amity could make it back to the portal, let alone her home, in her current state, and so she offered to let her sleep in their house for the night. Amity simply nodded, thanking her girlfriend's mother for her wonderful help. Unfortunately, both were so tired that they could only make it to the couch in Luz’s living room before they simply collapsed on top of one another. Thankfully for Amity, she would get to sleep on Luz again.

“Hey,” Luz said, smiling a little. “I got one last surprise today…”

Amity raised her head groggily, lazily blinking at her girlfriend before letting out a low groan. “Oh Luz…can’t it wait till tomorrow? I’m too tired for surprises…”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll like this one,” Luz said, digging through her satchel and pulling out a small, glowing vial. “It’s a dream-sharing potion Eda made. We just take a sip, and the next time we fall asleep, we’ll be in each other’s dreams. Kinda cute, huh?”

Amity looked at the vial and, with a yawn, nodded. “Yeah. Really cute.”

Luz smiled and took a swig of the potion. “Hmmm…tastes like golden fields of strawberry…” She offered the vial to Amity.

But Amity just leaned forward, took Luz’s face in her hands, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I prefer taking potions this way,” Amity giggled, noticing the humans bright blush even in the dark room. Wrapping her arms around Luz’s waist, Amity closed her eyes and, with a final, soft "I love you..." drifted off to a gentle sleep.

In the dream, Amity was back in the field, rested as ever, and being held by Luz once again, made even better because she knew this wasn’t a dream Luz, but the real, genuine thing. Little was different between this dream and the original beautiful field, save for one change; the lyrics for their beautiful song;

_Look at you, Strawberry Blight,_

_Dancing with Light,_

_You’ll never forget this day._

_Can you feel the light orbs warmth,_

_Tickling your arm,_

_You’re loved and will be ok…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, dear readers. Thank you for reading this little story of mine. It isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> A couple of weeks ago, I decided to combine three of my favorite things into one truly amazing thing; Lumity, Dulcea.rt's beautiful fanart, and the wonderful song Strawberry Blonde by Mitski. The result was that beautiful picture at the bottom of the story. However, after a few weeks, I realized I could do more with this lovely work of art, and became inspired to write this little fanfiction inspired by it. I've written plenty of other material before, but this is my first time being inspired enough to write out a fully-fleshed out fanfiction, and for the most part, I'd like to say it's pretty solid. A special thank you to both u/Emira-Blight on Reddit for beta-reading the story and Dulcea.rt herself for creating the art enjoying the story as well. If you like the art that inspired this, just head over to Dulcea.rt's Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/dulcea.rt/ to check out her other pieces, and check out her prices at https://dulcea.carrd.co/ if you'd like to commission your own art from her. I cannot recommend her enough.  
> I'm not sure if I'll be writing a lot more fanfictions with school and life going on, but I do have a few ideas for more Lumity and Owl House related content, so perhaps I'll eventually work on those. If so, I hope you all would be happy to check those out as well.  
> Thank you all for reading this, and have a wonderful rest of your day. :)


End file.
